hetrinalfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
The Begining It is not known which of the gods was the first, only, who was the last. The followers of Lyan claim that the universe once was pure light and everything had its place, everything was as it should be. On the other hand the followers of Narkiram claims that the universe was once one of darkness and chaos, all that existed was matter and magic colliding and exsploding in an endless mess of destruction. No matter who of the two temples is right the stalemate of the time before begining changed when the other of the two came to existance. In that instance the two opposites, light and dark, order and chaos, uniformity and individuality, started their eternal conflict. Only, at the conflicts height, was the last of the three gods created. Hetriana, the god of balance, created another stalemate, she created blance between the two forces. Now, change and order, was forever locked in a cycle. This cycle allowed life to settle and spring into existence and soon this life was being formed by the gods to further their goals. Lyan created the Heavens where his chosen, the Angels, could live, and survey the order of the other worlds. Narkiram created a bunch of beasts that each was different from the next, they are collectively called demons. The dark one created the Depths for these, here they could live in darkness and constant change and, hopefully, spread these things to other planes. In between these to worlds, Hetriana's domain lay. She never designed anything, she let the nature she had helped start take its own course, and over time, eons, and through several wars between the Depths and the Heavens, life evolved. First, microscopic, but soon, to the eyes of the gods, these tiny creatures spread all over the middel plane and began to grow. Soon this life evolved a simple intelligence, and some of the creatures even began tapping into the powers of magic. This ability forced the natural evolusion in places, and changed creatures further than they would have otherwise done, while other creatures with these abilities, simply where attuned, but didn't change in any serious degree. What, however, did change was the space between the planes. This void was slowly begining to change into a gray sea. When the creatures of Hetrinal died, their essence, their souls, would slide through the fabric of the world and lay as a sort of blanket around it. This blanket only grew the more creatures died. The most prolific and prominent of these species where the humans, an intelligent creature with an affinity for magic and change, both nature arround it, but also itself to its surroundings. This species soon drew the attention of all three gods. The Ages of Men Humanity has always recorded our own deeds and the events around us, but in the begining, this was only through stories and word of mouth. So very little is known of human history before the writen word, and even then, only the last couble of centuries are somewhat definitive. None the less, we have still arranged what we know, or think we know into ages. The Age of Legend Humanity had not yet mastered the world, fantastical creatures were everywhere. During this time, legendary kings, mighty warlords and heroic slayers were commonplace, at least according to the stories told from the time. This age stopped when the last know dragon was slain almost 1200 years ago (the only event of the age we are sure of). The Age of Heroes The age following the age of Legends was an age where modern technology began to rise. Irrigation, construction, crafting, but most importantly, ironworking. During this time, iron began to gift us the ressources to wage wars never before seen. And with the end of the threats to our existance in the form of mythical creatures, we ourselves became each others largest concern. This age ended when the rifts began to open 600 years ago. The Age of Darkness The fabric between te worlds had suddenly been torn appart by some unknown magical event and a new war between the Heawens and the Depths was about to begin. With humanity in the middel. Hetrinal was turned into a battlefield, creatures of monstrous proportions and features crawled out of dark tears in the seas. While creatures of light and fire rained down from the sky. During this time humanity united under one rule, the rule of the Lyanamian Empire. This Empire spread its influence all over the known world and with united forces the creatures from the other worlds where pushed back. This ended the Age of Darkness, which lasted over 100 years and ended approximatly 500 years ago. The Age of Light The most recently concluded age. During this time humanity once again flourished and did what it does best, it turned on itself. Now an allmighty Empire stood where hundreds of nations and tribes stood before, and especially one group took advantage of this. With great cunning and manipulation the Temple of Lyan managed to become the primary religion of the Empire. In the end, what was recorded in the history of the Empire was that the war in the Age of Darkness was a war faught against the creatures of the Depths with the Angels as allies. And so worship of any other god than Lyan was prohibited. Soon after it was the revieled that it was magicians that had opened the portals in the first place and therefor magic was prohibited, and all magicians executed. At the end of the Age of Light the Empire was collapsing in on itself, according to the Temple of Lyan the Age of Light is still the current age, but others think that a new, so far unnamed age began with the expelling of magic 182 years before the start of "Spirits". The New Age When magic was made illigal and practicing it punishable by death, a great many magicians fled the Empire and its protectorates. In the High Spine Mountains, in the Oria Pass a city had been founded at the begining of the age of light by people who worshipped Narkiram and Hetriana. This city was called Seran. This city was the lone one to accept the refugee magicians, where they settled. At the start of Spirits we are in the year of 493 of the Age of Light (493 AL) or in the year 182 of the New Age (182 NA). Category:History